1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control members which require direct mounting to a rigid base member of the controlled device and more particularly to fluid valves which are directly mountable to the engine block of an internal combustion engine
2. Prior Art
Water valves mountable directly to the engine block of internal combustion engines are known in the art and include those valves having a sheet metal housing with a machined adapter brazed to a tubular portion of the valve housing. The adapter typically has a male pipe thread and wrench flats on the end that mounts to the engine block. The wall thickness of the adapter is made rigid enough to withstand wrench torque loads experienced during valve installation.
Other known valves incorporate a valve housing formed of plastic in order to further reduce unit cost. An inlet conduit portion of the plastic valve housing is connected to a metallic adapter similar to that described above. A thin walled metal portion on the adapter is then crimped or staked over the lower end of the valve inlet conduit. Problems have arisen with this type of connection due to the inherently low strength of the joint. Side loading or inadvertent impact loading to the valve housing can deliver a moment load of sufficient intensity to cause a failure at the junction of the adapter and valve housing inlet.